


El verdadero sabor del chocolate

by Milser_G



Category: Candy Candy
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:53:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26938459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milser_G/pseuds/Milser_G
Summary: Mini Neil - Annie fic, resultado del desafío de Nerckka en la GF 2018.Qué es lo que puede pasar al probar un exótico chocolate?
Relationships: Annie Britter/ Neil Leagan





	El verdadero sabor del chocolate

\- Claro que sí, cariño. Como tú digas – fue la ausente respuesta de un marido a su mujer.

Quien previamente había preguntado si los huevos de Pascua se habían terminado de esconder entre los jardines de Lakewood para que pudieran ser encontrados por los niños invitados a la celebración, obviamente, acababa de quedarse sin respuesta. Sin embargo, no se extrañó por aquello. De hecho, observando el aristocrático perfil del hombre que había estado casado con ella durante diez años, también se encontró con que, para esas alturas, aquella falta de interés, ni siquiera la ofendía o lastimaba como antes. En realidad, ya no le causaba nada.

Encogiéndose de hombros, Annie simplemente se dio media vuelta y se retiró, dejando a Archie solo, parado a la mitad del parque, con la mirada perdida en el camino de entrada a la mansión, aguardando, como de costumbre, a que ella llegara. Por su parte, la morena anfitriona, previo hallar a una de las empleadas quien finalmente pudo dar una respuesta positiva a su cuestión, y después de saludar a un par de invitados recién arribados, se dirigió hacia la mesa de los dulces para corroborar que todo hubiera sido dispuesto de acuerdo a sus especificaciones.

Pasteles, pastelillos, tartas frutales, un despliegue de variadas masas de la más fina calidad, caramelos de todos los sabores y colores imaginables, bombones con las más diversas formas, texturas y, seguramente, deliciosos rellenos... Sí, todo había sido impecablemente presentado. Todo, excepto... ¿Por qué había una caja de bombones en la orilla más alejada de la mesa? Para ser más exactos, ¿por qué una caja y dorada? Si su orden específica había sido utilizar las bandejas de plata Christofle que había traído de Francia, especialmente para la ocasión. Extrañada por aquella discordancia, Annie rodeó la mesa y, llegando a la caja en cuestión, tomó uno de los bombones. Apenas alzarlo y tenerlo frente a sus ojos, se percató de que aquellos no eran los dulces que ella tan cuidadosamente hubiera seleccionado.

\- ¿Qué es esto? – miró a su alrededor e, inmediatamente, supuso que aquello había sido traído por alguno de los invitados.

Pero, como Annie Cornwell no iba a permitir ¡jamás! que algo no aprobado por su experto paladar fuera a arruinarle una festividad por ella organizada, prontamente, decidió que lo mejor sería probar el dulce invasor. Sin más dilaciones, y poniendo toda su atención en ello, se lo llevó, primero, a la nariz. Aspiró profundo y permitió que el aroma a chocolate inundara sus sentidos: amargo. Definitivamente, se trataba de chocolate amargo y un leve dejo picante hacia el final, también le indicó que alguna especia exótica había acompañado la elaboración.

Terminada la primera etapa de la cata, la morena llevó el bombón a sus labios. Era pequeño, por lo que no le fue necesario morderlo. Se había preparado para percibir lo amargo, empero la realidad era que ninguna preparación previa podría haberla prevenido del impacto de aquel minúsculo bocado sobre su lengua. Fue como una explosión de un sabor que jamás había degustado. Amargo, sí. Y mucho más de lo que jamás hubiera imaginado, sin embargo... la ínfima cantidad de endulzante lo hacía ¡tan! placentero a la boca... a ello sumado la cremosa textura que podía empezar a percibirse ahora que el chocolate comenzaba, lentamente, a deshacerse.

Superada aquella inquietante y memorable impresión, Annie, suponiendo que ya no habría más sorpresas, decidió aventurarse más allá e hincar lentamente los dientes en aquel pequeño universo de sabor. Más, al hacerlo, no tardó en darse cuenta de lo muy equivocada que había estado. ¡Whiskey! Los ojos azul plomizo de la mujer se abrieron de par en par. Jamás había sido amante de las bebidas alcohólicas, mucho menos de aquel calibre. Pero la dureza de ese particular licor combinado con la exuberancia del chocolate era, como mínimo...

La apreciación que Annie estaba a punto de realizar, se vio interrumpida por un instante, al percatarse de que, a una prudente distancia, un par de ojos color ámbar la observaban intensamente. Neil Leagan, acompañado, como de costumbre, por un pequeño harén de muchachitas demasiado jóvenes para él, no hacía caso a las muchas atenciones de aquellas niñatas, sino que tenía puesta toda su atención sobre ella y sus reacciones.

\- Pecaminoso, lujurioso, intenso, prohibido... irresistible – dijeron los pensamientos de la mujer, sin que nadie les hubiera preguntado. – Así debes saber tú, Neil Leagan – completaron luego de un exhaustivo análisis de aquella atlética figura aún posible de vislumbrar a través de la formal vestimenta, de aquella piel morena y, sobre todo, de aquellos sensuales labios que ahora se curvaban en una perversa semi sonrisa.

Calor. Un intenso calor hizo presa de ella, invadiéndola desde los pies hasta la punta de sus ahora cortos cabellos azabache. Y definitivamente, el calor no podía deberse a la ínfima cantidad de alcohol que aquel exótico bombón podría haberle aportado a su sistema. Más bien aquel estado se lo debía al riguroso escrutinio al que se veía sometida y quizás... ¿al recientemente descubierto deseo de que aquel escrutinio se convirtiera en algo más?

Sabiendo que los colores acababan de subírsele a las mejillas, Annie apartó abruptamente la mirada. Debía salir de allí, escaparse de la mirada de ese hombre que la hacía sentir tan descolocada. Así que, valiéndose de la primera excusa que encontró, asió la caja dorada frente a ella y, como alma que lleva el diablo, se metió dentro de la casa. Una vez allí, corrió escaleras arriba, buscando refugio en su habitación, cuya puerta cerró de un firme portazo.

\- ¿Qué te está sucediendo, Annie? – se recriminó a sí misma en lo que dejaba la mentada caja de bombones sobre la repisa de la chimenea y se llevaba las manos al pecho con la intención de regularizar su agitada respiración. – Odias a Neil Leagan. ¡Lo odias! – se repetía, pero en un acto inconsciente, cogió uno de los dulces y se lo llevó a la boca. ¡Craso error! Ya que todo volvió a comenzar y ahora, en la soledad de su habitación, no había nada que pudiera contener su frondosa imaginación que pronto la tuvo navegando entre pensamientos tales como a qué sabrían de los besos de alguien como él, o cómo se vería el contraste entre esa piel morena y la blanca y nívea de ella o, peor aún, cómo se sentiría un cuerpo como ese sobre el propio. - ¡Ducha fría! – casi gritó, como si de una necesidad vital se tratara e, importándole un bledo los invitados, la fiesta y cualquier cosa que no fuera quitarse esos pecaminosos pensamientos de la mente, se desvistió a la velocidad de la luz, dejando sus ropas regadas sobre la cama, y se metió bajo el agua.

Media hora después, con el cuerpo aterido y los pensamientos... algo (apenas) más apaciguados, Annie abandonó el cuarto de baño, envuelta apenas en una bata, con los cabellos aun salpicando gruesas gotas de agua. Más su recién adquirido estado de tranquilidad no le duró más que unos pocos segundos ya que, al regresar a la habitación, cómodamente recargado contra la repisa de la chimenea, la esperaba el dueño de sus poco virginales pensamientos.

\- ¡Neil! – chilló la mujer, buscando los bordes de la bata para asegurarse de que estuviera decentemente cerrada. - ¿Qué haces aquí? –continuó al filo de la histeria cuando él, despreocupadamente, tomaba uno de los bombones de la caja y se lo ponía entre los sensuales labios para masticarlo con parsimonia, mientras los pensamientos de ella volvían a dispararse hacia quién sabe qué sitios. - ¡Sal inmediatamente de mi habitación!

\- Veo que mis bombones han sido de tu agrado, Anna – comentó él con absoluta tranquilidad, como si no hubiera escuchado nada de lo dicho.

\- No sabía que eran tuyos. Pero si lo son, ¡toma la condenada caja y vete ya!

\- ¿Y privarte del placer de saborearlos? – Neil dijo esto con un tono tan sensual que Annie tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para que las piernas la mantuvieran en pie. – No, encanto. No soy tan cruel – continuó acariciándola con la mirada. – Mejor me quedo contigo y los compartimos.

\- Ya... ya tuve suficientes chocolates. Llévatelos – medio balbuceó. Y es que la propuesta de compartir los chocolates con él... - ¡Y lárgate antes de que venga alguien y piense cualquier cosa! – desechó el nuevo pensamiento, sacando fuerzas de donde no tenía para que, de una vez, se fuera y dejara de atormentarla. Sin embargo, él simplemente, parecía no querer escucharla.

\- Si te refieres a tu marido – replicó lejos de obedecer, - dudo que de todas las personas del mundo él pudiera ser el que venga a buscarte, Anna.

\- ¿Por qué lo dices?

\- Acaba de llegar la gata de establo y, de pilón, sin su teatral esposo. Así que, el tuyo, se pasará lo que resta del día correteando tras de ella como pomerania mal entrenado. Por ende, no hay excusas para que no puedas compartir unos cuantos chocolates con un viejo amigo, ¿no crees? – finalizó y, acto seguido, tomó uno de los chocolates para extenderlo en dirección a la morena, pero sin moverse un milímetro de su posición, obligándola, si realmente lo quería, a que fuera a buscarlo.

\- No creo que sea lo correcto, Neil.

\- Hay muchas cosas que no son correctas. Como hacer el papel de idiota, teniendo una mujer como tú al lado. Ven, toma el chocolate Anna – la urgió en voz baja pero, a la vez, autoritaria y muy, pero muy atrayente.

\- ¿Por qué me llamas Anna? – ella quiso resistirse, sin embargo, sus pies acababan de avanzar un paso.

\- ¿No es ese tu nombre? – aguardó al asentimiento y un segundo dubitativo paso de ella para continuar. – Es un nombre precioso. Es el nombre de una mujer hermosa y apasionada. No el de una niñita. No el de la niñita tras la cual tú y todos se empeñan en esconderte. Toma el chocolate, Anna – insistió.

Compelida y hechizada por las palabras, por el tono, por la mirada y por todo ese ¡hombre! que le hablaba y al menos pretendía tener ojos sólo para ella, Anna (que por primera vez se sentía "Anna" y no "Annie"), terminó de acortar la distancia entre ambos. Alzó una mano temblorosa para hacerse de lo ofrecido, pero, al hacerlo, Neil levantó la propia y acercó el dulce a los labios femeninos. Por unos segundos, las miradas de ambos mantuvieron un silencioso duelo. La mirada grisácea llena de dudas y, a la vez, de deseo. La mirada ambarina con el mismo deseo, pero cargada de determinación.

La determinación ganó la batalla y, para cuando Annie separó lentamente los labios, no fue justamente el bombón esperado el que se posó sobre ellos, sino que un beso devastador del moreno tomó rápida e inadvertidamente su lugar.

 _"Pecaminoso"_ el sabor de ese beso apasionado, de esa boca que invadía la de ella y que le exigía más y más instante a instante, minuto a minuto.

 _"Lujurioso"_ el roce de las manos sobre su piel, ahora que la bata había sido apartada del camino que ellas querían seguir.

 _"Intenso"_ el modo en que, una vez que, enceguecidos de deseo, llegaron a la cama para dar rienda suelta a la pasión.

 _"Prohibido_ " debería haber estado experimentar toda esa cantidad de inimaginables sensaciones, especialmente, cuando después de terminar de amarse, aún quisieran seguir haciéndolo, sin pensar en el tiempo, las circunstancias o las consecuencias.

 _"Irresistible"_ la atracción que después de aquella alocada tarde se generaba con tan solo un cruce de miradas, pero con toda la carga de aquel secreto tan bien atesorado.

\- A todo eso sabes tú, Neil Leagan – murmuró Anna tiempo después cuando, cierta tarde en que su marido había viajado a Nueva York por negocios, una caja de unos muy particulares bombones llegó a sus manos y, junto con ella, la promesa de más momentos inolvidables por construir.


End file.
